A Collection of Megaman Drabbles
by TEi Has Pants
Summary: Three chapters up: Tron and Roll bond, Cutman and Elecman do MORE than bond, and Snakeman.EXE is REALLY creepy with his bonds. Second chapter contains slash.
1. A Little Weird to You?

**Title:** A Little Weird To You?

**Fandom:** Megaman Legends

**Word Count:** 480

**Rating:** PGish

**Pairing:** Implied Megaman/Roll and Megaman/Tron

**Timeline:** Following the events of Megaman Legends 2

**Summary:** Roll and Tron have a bonding moment while inventing something to bring Megaman home.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Megaman franchise, whoo.

---

Tron Bonne--who had traded her blue jacket, pink skirt, and black leggings for a more practical (and far dirtier) blue jumpsuit--sat in a pit surrounded by machinery, wires and guages. Her usually backswept brown hair had been pulled up into a tight bun so that it wouldn't catch in any of the moving parts on all sides. One of her Servbots stood next to her, a blissful smile on its cylindrical, yellow head. It held a toolbox in one claw, with a few more scattered around at its stubby feet. The blocky, two-foot-tall robot swayed, humming a little tune to itself as its master worked on the device surrounding them.

"Wrench," Tron said, holding out a gloved hand. A moment of shuffling, metallic noises later, a wrench laid in the palm of her hand. She gripped it tightly and began undoing some bolts. "Razza frazza stupid miscalculations grumble grumble..."

"Tron! Is everything going okay down there?"

Tron glanced upward to see a girl wearing a red jacket and shorts, with wild blonde hair and brilliant green eyes leaning over the edge of the pit Tron and the Servbot sat in, a look of concern on her face. She--like Tron--had grease smears on her face and body, and had started sweating given the temperature of the room.

"Fine, fine," Tron snapped, waving a dismissive hand. "I just screwed up the calibrations on the left motor. We'd be spinning circles at light speed if we tried taking off in it like this."

"Look, I know you're tense..."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it."

"But when we agreed to work together and build something that would get us out into space, it meant that we'd have to put aside our rivalry. So if you need help..."

The brunette let a sigh escape her lips. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right...okay. I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Roll smiled.

"If you could check the cockpit for any signs of residual Refractor Shard energy, it'd help me pin down the problem here a little easier. Is that okay?"

"Sure...Tron, do you...?"

"Hmm?"

"Well..." a flush wriggled across Roll's cheeks, and she touched her index fingers together. "Do you think it's a little weird that I...you know..._like_ Mega?"

Tron adjusted the full-moon glasses so they rode higher up the bridge of her nose and fixed the blonde inventor with one of her rare, friendly smiles. "Hey...he's a likeable guy. The fact that he's your adopted brother--well, it's not my place to judge _your_ feelings." The smile morphed into a challenging grin, and she held up a finger. "Just don't think I'll let you run away with him when we get him back. Once his feet are back on the ground..._then_ we'll have to fight over him."

Roll blinked, then let another warm smile cross her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way, partner."


	2. Won't Hurt Them

**Title:** _Won't Hurt Them_

**Fandom:** Megaman: Powered Up

**Rating:** R for implied robotic mansex

**Word Count:** 269

**Timeline:** Set after Megaman: Powered Up

**Summary:** Cutman and Elecman have a little secret...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Megaman franchise.

---

"T-This is weird."

"It is _not_ weird." His voice was deep, rich--arrogant. "A glitch? Perhaps. A flaw? If so, it's a _beautiful_ one."

"I dunno, Mr. Elecman..."

"Please, no titles. _That_ is weird, especially now." The corners of his mouth tugged down, and he rolled his eyes.

Cutman ran a tongue along his lips, and when that didn't wet them, he did it again. If he could breathe, he imagined that now it would be coming out short, quick, and gasping--but he didn't, he hadn't been _built_ that way. But his hands shook as they moved, working across Elecman's body, tweaking the pleasure and pain centers spread out along the other robot's "skin."

Elecman was lucky. He _had_ "skin." Cutman--no, Cutman hadn't been built like that either. His "skin" was cold, unyeilding metal--armor to protect him in combat and when timberworking. Elecman's armor could be removed, revealing the rosy "skin" beneath...a polymer substance that was tough, yet pliable, unliving, yet receptive to Cutman's touches.

"What--what if someone finds out?" Cutman's gaze shifted to the left slightly, but Elecman waved a dismissive hand, drawing his attention back. "Aren't you worried?"

"Hardly." Elecman smirked and pushed up to his elbows. He reached a hand out, grabbing Cutman by the neck and pulling him in close, so that their lips brushed together as the former spoke, his words gradually becoming a whisper. "The others saw _me_ come in here—and they don't want to be around me, if they can help it. Besides...what they don't know won't..."

Silence followed, as Elecman's sentence got swallowed by his companion.


	3. Putting on the Squeeze

**Title:** _Putting on the Squeeze_

**Fandom:** Megaman Battle Network

**Word Count:** 158

**Rating:** PG-13 for descriptive NetNavi and Program death

**Timeline:** Before Megaman Battle Network 2

**Summary:** Snakeman.EXE is creepy.

---

Sure, he _looked_ like a snake--but his Operator had invested a lot of money into his design and programming. He wasn't called Snakeman just because he looked like his reptillian namesake.

No--when you were as rich as Ms. Millions, if you wanted a Net Navi that was relevant to your interests, you spent the money on accuracy. And she _loved_ snakes--that much was true.

So it didn't bother Snakeman.EXE that he preferred to feed on programs and other NetNavis, caught in Millions' unsuspecting traps. It didn't bother him when they fought back--he was built for combat, too. It didn't bother him when they squirmed, when they screamed; it didn't bother him the way their bodies snapped and crunched the more he constricted them, wrapping his long, sinewy arms around them and squeezing. It didn't bother him when their heads lolled to the side and they stopped struggling.

No, it didn't bother him at all.


End file.
